Bruno Buccellati
Bruno Buccellati is the deuteragonist of Part 5 of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He is an officer of the Passione gang. Background Bruno Buccellati was the son of a poor fisherman and a woman. When Bruno was seven, his parents wanted to get a divorce. They decided that Bruno should be the one that he wanted to be with. Shockingly enough, he decided to stay with his poor father in his empty town rather than moving to the city with his mother. As the years went on, Buccellati's father worked very hard, in the hope that Buccellati would one day move to the city and receive an education. One day, two fishermen from outside the village borrowed a boat from Buccellati's father, claiming they wanted to fish around the small islands off Naples. The fishermen seemed strange, one even forgetting to take his fishing rod. Buccellati's father took the fishing rod and went to go look for the fishermen, but upon finding them, he saw that they were in fact gangsters involved with the drug trade. Buccellati's father was shot seven times but a nearby police boat found him and he was rushed to the hospital. While Buccellati's father was unconscious, the two gangsters sneaked into his room, intending to kill him. While one stood guard, the other was about to kill Buccellati's father, when suddenly he found a knife pointed at him by twelve year old Buccellati, who had been hiding under the bed. Buccellati killed both gangsters, but in doing so put himself in an unfortunate position. He eventually joined the gang, in exchange for the protection Polpo could give him against the two gangsters' friends who might be seeking revenge. For a few years he worked under Polpo, not thinking to much of the gang's actions, though this was about the time the gang started dealing drugs within the city. Five years later, Buccellati's father died of complications during his surgery, but Buccellati knew the gang was involved with the surgery and that they were trying to separate him and his father. Powers & Abilities *He can tell if someone is lying by the scent and taste of their sweat. *'Stand - Sticky Fingers:' A close-range, power-type Stand with the ability to create zippers capable of distorting space. They can be used to phase through walls, hide inside structures, dismember people, heal wounds, possess other humans, and create short zipper-rails to travel short distances at high speeds. Feats Strength *Punched the Stand User Zucchero's head off. *Punched the Stand user Pesci to death. *Climbed the ranks of Passione to the rank of Capo. *Assisted in the defeat of Diavolo. *Knocked out Pesci in one kick. Speed *Dodged attacks from Grateful Dead. *Made a shield out of a train's ceiling before he was hit by a sign. *Managed to hit King Crimson with his Sticky Fingers. *Dodged attacks from Oasis, a faster stand than Sticky Fingers. Durability *Split his own head in two just to dodge a punch. *Survived getting dragged along the floor at a speed of 150 km/h. *Survived several minutes without breathing and without a heart. *Survived heavy wounds caused by King Crimson. *Took hits from his own Stand. Skill *Killed the Stand User Prosciutto. *When he was twelve, stabbed two men to death. *Trapped King Crimson's hand inside of him. *Killed Silver Chariot Requiem. Fun Facts *His Stand is named after the Rolling Stones album, Sticky Fingers. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Chaotic Good Category:Gangsters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Deceased Category:Completed Profiles Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Shueisha Category:Italian Characters Category:Speedsters